Memories
by Sunny SNSD
Summary: Izana, In his last moments, reflects upon the special times he had with a certain gunslinger girl from Class Zero. IzanaxCater. 'Cause they're cute together .


**I guess I should call this "My last Day of Summer Vacation Fanfic" Since school starts tomorrow -_-**

**Yup so this is a IzanaxCater Oneshot. Cracky? Very much so. I dunno why but I just find them cute together ^_^. Cater is my favorite female, while Izana is one of my favorite males, so yeah. **

**At first I was thinking Trey, but then I decided that I liked CinqueXTrey way better than TreyxCater. And I was thinking how Izana had no love on this site despite his awesomeness -_- and I was all like "He and Cater would be perfect! :D "**

**Anyways this is kind of sad. My other Type-0 fic is going to be coming soon, and has a much more lighter, comedic tone to it. I actually wrote it almost a month ago. Its a NinexOC fic so hopefully you'll enjoy that along with my OC Hero. Its currently being Beta read by Yuki, so look forward too it soon~~~ Yuki's OC, Luna, will be making an appearence in it as well (with her permission of course :D), so look forward to that soon^_~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFType-0 in any way, if I did my OC Hero would be part of class Zero :D**

* * *

><p>Fire.<p>

It was everywhere.

At least as far as Izana could see.

He sighed, letting out one of his last breaths. It was going to be over for him soon. Queen was right, Ace couldn't help him anymore, he was beyond repair. It was the right thing for Ace and his team to leave, lest they end up just like him.

"Squuuaaaawwwkkk."

"I know pal." Izana smiled at his equally bloody companion, a Chocobo his brother had names Chichiri.

'Chichiri, what an odd name' Izana thought, smiling

Izana had been through a lot with class Zero. They had helped him on numerous occasions, and in return he aided them when they wished  
>But there was a certain member of Class Zero that he held special in his heart.<p>

Cater.

He closed his eyes, thinking of the red-haired girl. Everytime they came in teams of three over to his chocobo farm, she would come along. No matter what. And after awhile, they became closer and close. He remembered the day they first met…

"_Hey Izana!"_

_Izana turned around, recognizing the voice of his blond haired friend immediately._

"_Ace! Its great to see you…who're they?" Izana replied, motioning to the two teens following behind Ace._

"_Huh? Oh this is Sice and this is-"_

"_I'm Cater." The girl replied, pushing Ace aside and immediately extending her hand. A confident smirk graced her lips, and looked him dead in the eye, not faltering for a second._

_Taken slightly by surprised at the direct movement, he shook her hand and when they let go, took in her form. Reddish-brown hair, short and flared out, and bright blue eye, that burned with a fire. She wore the standard Suzaku Perystilium uniform, one hand on her hip, the other one grasping her antique pistol. On her back it seemed she had replaced her cape with a small red backpack._

'_Apparently the only student who remembers to bring a book bag to school' he thought almost laughing at the thought._

"_I'm Izana" he smiled, seemingly genuinely happy to meet her._

"Chichiri you remember Cater, right?" Izana asked his best friend. Chichiri let out a weak, but happy, chirp, remembering the doting girl.

"Yeah, she was great with you, huh?" Izana closed his green orbs, another memory zipped thorugh his brain in a split second. Moments of his life literally flashing in front of his eyes.

"_He's so cool! And cute! And awesome!" Cater exclaimed staring at Chichiri. Izana had brought them all into his chocobo stables, showing of his majestic pets._

_"Haha, yeah. He's my best friend, Chichiri. Had him since he was a chick." Izana explained petting his chocobo lovingly, he turned to Cater._

_ "You can pet him if you want." Izana smiled_

"_Chichiri? That's a pretty weird name" Cater said giving him an odd look.  
><em>

"_My brother, Machina, named him. He's a student at the Perystilium too' Izana replied._

"_You really like chocobos, huh?" Ace called from the other side of the stables, checking a chocobo with a shining golden coat. Sice was in the back seemingly having a staredown with a jet black chocobo. They glanced at eachother, the Onyx- colored beast almost daring Sice to TRY and put him in his place. After awhile the chocobo faltered, and Sice put her hand out. The chocobo, who seemingly learned her superiority, placed his head in Sice palm. A very small smile brought its way onto Sice face._

"_Oh, definitely! they're my favorite pets ever!" Izana exclaimed, his chest swelling up in pride. He looked at Cater, but frowned, seeing her reluctant gaze as she looked at Chichiri._

"_Whats wrong?" The dark-haired male asked_

_Cater looked at him. "I like chocobos but…. I'd rather not touch them" She replied looking at Chichiri._

_Izana chuckled "They don't bite, honest" he moved behind Cater gabbed the back of her hand and reached out with it. Chichiri smelled, and sniffed her hand and then rested his chin in her hand._

_A smile found its way onto Cater's features. He let her go and let her touch the yellow chocobo on her own. _

"_See, harmless" Izana said watching the teen nuzzle her face, and pet his chocobo._

"_I know, right! I have no idea how I was afraid of these creatures. They're a-freakin-dorable!" Cater exclaimed. She then took her back pack off of her back, holding it in one hand and shifting through it, she brought out an apple. "Can I feed this to him?" Cater asked, not taking her eyes off of Chichiri_

"_Go ahead." Izana said, happy that Chichiri immediately accepted her. He didn't say it out loud, but Chichiri was usually very wary of new people, and didn't accept them on whim. He must have sensed something good about Cater._

_Cater fed it to the bird. And then pulled out another one. Then a carrot. Then a sugar cube. One after the other Cater took out snack after snack, endlessly feeding it to Chichiri who gulped them down one after the other._

'_The hell?' Izana thought watching her pull out a seemingly endless supply of treats ' Is that thing endless? She's like Dora the Explorer!'_

Izana chuckled at the memory of the girl. Their first meeting flashing through his head. Then coughing out some blood he remembered various other firsts that they had experienced together.

Their first mission together.

The first day they relaxed together, getting to know each other better.

The first time they went chocobo riding.

The first time he had admitted his feelings for her. The first time she accepted them.

Their first kiss.

Their first date.

Their first time they had told the class about their relationship.

The first time he told her he loved her.

And their first night together.

Izana coughed, and wheezed ,leaning his head back, on his partner's body, he glanced at Chichiri, petting the bird one last time before looking up at the sky which was covered in ash due to the blazing flames. Blocking out the screaming and cries of pain from his comrades being brutally killed one last sentence crossed his mind.

"Chichiri…what an odd name."

* * *

><p><strong>Well hoped you enjoyed it! It was sad, and a small part of me is hoping that trailer is just misleading and Izana really survived : . Well like I said, my next fic will be more on the humorous side, and Its a NinexOC story, so I hope you all like my OC Hero. I'll be posting her bio on my profile once the story is put up~. **

**Has anyone else been playing the demo? Its freakin' sick! My mains are Sice, King, and Ace/Rem~**

**Nine plushies too all that review! :D**


End file.
